pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Image Resources
This is a collection of pictures you can use for your games, so no multiple files of one plant is going to be made. You must put the 100px size for all galleries. This is VERY important, to reduce extra page size for large images. Plants Note: Put PVZ version, then PVZA version, then PVZ2 version, then PVZAS version, then fanon versions, for convenience. For PvZA plants, put PvZA version, then PvZ2 version, then PvZ1 version (if made), then any other versions. For PvZ2 plants, do PvZ2, then PvZ1, then PvZA. Peashooter Peashooter..png|PvZ1 Peashooter PeashooterAdventures.png|PvZA Peashooter PVZIAT Peashooter.png|PvZ2 Peashooter Sunflower Sunflower.png|PvZ1 Sunflower SunflowerA.png|PvZA Sunflower Sunflower.jpg.png|PvZ2 Sunflower Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb2.png|PvZ1 Cherry Bomb CherryBombPVZA.png|PvZA Cherry Bomb PVZIAT Cherry Bomb1.png|PvZ2 Cherry Bomb Wall-nut Wall-nut.png|PvZ1 Wall-nut Wall-nutPvZA.png|PvZA Wall-nut Wall-Nut.png|PvZ2 Wall-nut Potato Mine Potato Mine2.png|PvZ1 Potato Mine PZIAT Potatomine1.png|PvZ2 Potato Mine Potato Mine a.png|PvZA style Potato Mine Snow Pea Snow_Pea2.png|PvZ1 Snow Pea SnowPeaPvZA.png|PvZA Snow Pea PVZIAT Snowpea.png|PvZ2 Snow Pea Chomper Chomper2123.png|PvZ1 Chomper Chomper3PvZ2.png|PvZ2 Chomper ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|PvZAS Chomper Chomper pvz2 edition.png|Need to ask to use this before using. Chomper PvZ2.png|By Awesome wiggler Chomper a.png|PvZA style Chomper by Liam MD My Chomper.png|By Свинка Сэм PVZA CHOMPER.png|PVZA Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Repeater Repeater2.png|PvZ1 Repeater RepeaterPvZA.png|PvZA Repeater RepeaterPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Repeater Puff-shroom Puff-shroom7.png|PvZ1 Puff-shroom Puff-shroomIATDA.jpg|PvZ2 Puff-shroom PuffShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS Puff-shroom PvZA_Puff-shroom_No_Cornering_Corners_The_Dar_Ray.png|PvZA styled Puff-shroom Puff-shroomIATC.PNG|By CompliensCreator00 Puff-shroom pvz2 edition.png|Ask permission from Lolwutburger before using it Puffy.png|By WinterMagnet Sun-shroom Sun-shroom23123.png|PvZ1 Sun-shroom PVZIAT Sun-shroom.png|PvZ2 Large Sun-shroom PVZIAT SunShroom.png|PvZ2 Sun-shroom SunShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS Sun-shroom Sun-shroom pvz2 edition.png|By Vgacid Sun-shroomPVZ2.png|By CompliensCreator00 Sun-Shroom.jpg|PvZA styled Sun-shroom, By Liam MD Fume-shroom Fume-shroom.png|PvZ1 Fume-shroom Fume-SHroom.png|PvZ2 Fume-shroom FumeShroom2PvZ2.png|Night Background 1 Fume-shroom Night.png|Night Background 2 Fume Shroom.jpg|PvZA styled Fume Shroom, by Liam MD Fume-Shroom.png|PvZA styled Fume Shroom, by Liam MD Fume-ShroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS Grave Buster Grave Buster2.png|PvZ1 Grave Buster PVZIAT Grave Buster.PNG|PvZ2 Grave Buster GraveBusterAS.jpg|PvZAS Grave Buster Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom2.png Hypno-shroom PvZ2.png|PVZ2 Version (Dark Night background) HypnoshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS Version (Note: low quality) PVZIAT Hypno-shroom.png|PVZ2 Hypno-Shroom (Daytime background) HypnoShroomPvZ2.png|Hypno-Shroom, PVZ2. Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shroom3.png Scaredy-shroom.jpg Scaredy-shroom2C.png CSScaredyShroomPVZ2.png PVZ2CSScaredyShroom2.png Scaredy-shroomPvZ2.png|PVZAS Scaredy-Shroom picture. ScardeyShroomy2.png ScaredyShroom3PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2 to use. Scary-Shroom.png|Scaredy-shroom in PvZA PVZA Scaredy-Shroom.png|Better version of PVZA. Ice-shroom Ice-shroom.png Ice-shroom pvz2 edition.png Ice-shroomPvZ2.png IceShroom2PvZ2.png IceShroomPvZ2.png Ice-Shroom.png Doom-shroom Doom-shroom2.png DoomShroomPvZ2.png Doom-shroomPvZ2.png Doom2.png Doom-Shroom.jpg|Make By Liam MD Lily Pad LilyPad.png Lily Pad2C.png Lily Pad.jpg LilyPadPvZ2.png Lily PadPvZ2.png Squash Squash2.png Squash!.png Threepeater Threepeater2.png PVZIAT Threepeater.png Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp2.png Tangle KelpPvZ2.png TangleKelpPVZ2PVZAS.png TangleKelpPvZ2.png Jalapeno Jalapenopvz1.png JalapenoA.png PVZIAT Jalapeno5.png Spikeweed Spikeweed2.png Spikeweed PvZ2.png Torchwood Torchwood2.png PVZIAT Torchwood7.png Tall-nut Tall-nut2.png TallNutPvZ2.png tall nut seed.PNG|by Cyberplant3332 and made by Popcap Tall-nut.png|My Tall-Nut is NEW make By Liam MD Sea-Shroom Sea-Shroom.png SeashroomPvZ2/AS.jpg SeaShroom2PvZ2.png SeaShroomPvZ2.png Sea shroom.png Sea-shroomPvZ2.png Sea Shroom PVZ2.png|Make By Liam MD Plantern Plantern2.png PlanternPVZ2PVZAS.png Plantern26.jpg Cactus Cactus25.png CactusPVZAS-PVZ2.png Cactus.png|Make by Liam MD Blover Blover2.png PVZIAT Blover5.png BloverPVZ2.png Blover (2).png|Make by Liam MD Blover a.png|Blover in pvza Starfruit Starfruit2.png Starfruit2C.png Starfruit.png|With nighttime background. Split Pea Split Pea2.png SplitPea2.png Pumpkin Pumpkin2.png Pumpkin PvZ2.png Pumpkin2C.png Pumpkin Pvz2.png|Make By Liam MD Magnet-shroom Magnet-shroomlolol.png Magnetplant2.png MagnetShroomPvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet-Shroom.png MagnetShroom2PvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet shroom.png MagnetShroomPVZ2Day.png MagnetPlant3.png Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pultPVZ1.png CabbagePultPvZ2.png PVZA CABBAGE PULT.png|PVZA Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Flower Pot FlowerPot.png FlowerPotPvZ2.png FlowerPotPvZGOML2.jpg PvZ2FlowerPotBJoL.jpg FlowerPotATW.png Flower Pot.jpg Kernel-pult Kernel-pult2.png Kernel-pult.png Kernel-pultIAT.png Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult in Pvza kernalzpvza.png|Kernel-pult in PvZA Garlic Garlic23.png GarlicPvZ2.png Garlic2C.png PvZ_Too_Ready_To_Yoo-ze_Free_Use_Garl-lick_The_Dar_Ray.png garlicpvzaftw.png|Garlic in PvZ:A Coffee Bean Coffee_Bean2.png CoffeeBeanPvZ2.png Coffee BeanIATC.png Umbrella Leaf Umbrella Leaf2.png Umbrella Leaf1.jpg UmbrellaLeafPVZAS-PVZ2.png Umbrella Leaf.png|made by Liam MD Umbrella-Plant.png|of better of pvza name Umbrella Plant Marigold Marigold321.png Marigold PvZ2.png Melon-pult Melon-pultpvz1.png MelonPultPvZ2.png Melonpultmyiatstyle.png PVZA MELON PULT.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA Melon-Pult PVZA.png|Make By Liam MD Gatling Pea Gatling Pea5.png Gatlingadventures.png PVZIAT Gatling PeaCS.png PVZIAT GatlingPea Iron-ish Barrel.png RetroGatling copy.png Retro Gatling.png PVZIAT Pea Gatling.png GatlingPeaAllStars.png PvZBBRepeater.png|By: Dan12322 Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflower2.png Twin Sunflowerz.png PVZIAT Twin Sunflower5.png Gloom-shroom Gloom-shroom2.png Gloom-shroom PvZ2.png GloomshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg Gloom-shroom pvz2 edition.png GloomShroom2PvZ2.png Cattail Cattail2.png CattailPvZ2.png PvZ2 Cattail.png Cattail2C.png Gold Magnet Gold Magnet2.png Gold-Magnet.png|Gold Magnet in PvZA Goldmagnetplant.png|TheMostAwesomer's PvZA Gold Magnet (Plant) - free to use GoldMagnieAdventures.png GoldMagnetPvz2.jpg Gold Magnet2C.png GoldMagnie2.png Spikerock Spikerock2.png PVZIAT Spikerock.png Winter Melon Winter Melon2.png WinterMelon2.png Thewintermelonforthegame.png WINTER MELON PVZA.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA Cob Cannon Cob CannonPvZ1.png CobCannon2PvZ2.png Cob Cannon.png Cob Cannon212.png Cob Cannon.jpg|Old version of Cob Cannon created by Rx2. Imitater ImitaterSpritePVZOriginal.png Imitatercopy.png Explode-o-nut Explode-o-nut2.png EXPLODE.png Explode-o-nutPVZ2CS.png Explode-o-nutPvZ2.png|Ask Rx2 for permission. Aspearagus Aspearagus2.png Aspearagus.jpg AspearagusC.png Aspearagus3.png AspearagusTL.png|Ask Kingler for permission. AspearagusPvZ1.png Aspearagus2PvZ2.png|Ask Rx2 for permission. AspearagusPvZ2.png Popcorn PopcornPvZA.png PopcornC.png Popcornrequest.png Popcorn2.png PopcornIAT.png popcorn.png|PopCorn in Pvz1 Beet Beet2.png BeetPvZ2Style.png BeetPvZ2.png Beet3.jpg Beet Head.png|Pvz1 BeetPVZ2.PNG|Better PVZ2 version Beet revern.png|Revern's Beet, no need for permission Flaming Pea FlamingPeaPvZA.png Flaming Pea2C.png Flaming Pea.png FlamingPeaTCD.png Flaming Pea2.png Flaming PeaC.png FlamingPea.jpg Flaming Pea6.png|With feminine eyelashes. FlamingPeaPVZ1.png|PvZ1 Version by Kingler. Free-use. Fire Peashooter2.png Shamrock Shamrock.png Shamrock2C.png Shamrock.jpg Shamrock2.png Shamrock Pvz2.png|Is Look Like Blover Make By Liam MD ShamrockPVZ2CSbutthenisimprovedbyCRGrass.png|CR's Shamrock. No need for permission ShamrockCRattacking.png|CR's attacking Shamrock. No need for permission Shamrock2Reap.png|Reap's Shamrock ShamrockPvZ2TMS.png|TMS' Shamrock. No permission needed. Shamrock2Adventures.png Shamrockstar3.png Shamrockstar2.png Shamrockstar.jpg Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot2.png Bambooshoot.png BambooShootPvZ2.png|Small Bamboo Cage-styled Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot.jpg Bamboo SHoot2.png Artislash.png|PvZ2 Chinese version. Chilly Pepper Chilly Pepper2.png|PvZA Chilly Pepper Icy Chilly.jpg|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by Carrot Jetpack JAPCH.png|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by WinterMagnet ChillyPepperWALTERMADEITFORGODSICKSOASKHIMNOTME.jpg|by Walter20210 Chilly Pepper.jpg|By FlamingoPhoenixFeathers ChillyPepper57.png|By Jared.jiro.3 ChillyPepperPVZ2CS.png|By Creative Slime Chillypepperpvz2.png|By TheMostAwesomer Sweet Pea Sweet Pea2.png|PvZA Sweet Pea29.png|PvZA Sweet Pea with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 SweetPea.png|PvZ2 style Sweet Pea, by TheCuteDolphin Sweet Pea 12.png|PvZ2 version with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 Bloomerang BloomerangPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Bloomerang BLOOMERANGE PVZ1.png|PvZ1 style Bloomerang, Ask Itsleo20 for permission Laser Bean Laser_Bean2.png|PvZ2 Laser Bean laz0rbeenpvz1.png|PvZ1 style Laser Bean, by Rx2MikeyWIKIA Infi-nut InfiNutPvZ2.png Herobrine-nut Fing That Looks Good The Dar Day.png Infi-nut.png PVZ1 Infi-nut.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Citron CitronPvZ1.png CitronPVZ2.png Tile Turnip Tile_Turnip2.png|PvZ2 Tile Turnip Tile Turnip.png|PvZ1 style Tile Turnip, by Liam MD Popcorn-pult Popcorn_pultAS.png|PvZAS Popcorn-pult Popcorn-pult.png|Popcorn-pult in PVZ1 without the glasses and basket, by Zomplant Jelo Popcorn-Pult a.png|Another version, by Liam MD My Popcorn-Pult.png|Another PvZAS version, by Свинка Сэм Popcorn-pult a.png|By Artichoke Drone Artichoke drone.png|Ask ItsZee for permission to use this photo ADBEP.png|By Electric Plants,No need for permission to use this photo ARTICHOKE DRONE ALMANAC CUSTOM.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission to use this image. Morning Glory Morning Glory.png|PvZAS Morning Glory MorningGlory1.png|PvZ1 Morning Glory Pineapple Pineapple AS.png|PvZAS Pineapple Pinnaple.png|PvZ1 Pineapple Blueberries Blueberries_AS.png|PvZAS Blueberries Grapes1.png|PvZ1 Blueberries Barrel Cactus Spurge_AS.png|PvZAS Barrel Cactus Barrel.png|PvZ1 Barrel Cactus Plasma Pea PVZIAT_Plasma_Pea.png|By Walter20210 Shadow Flower PVZIAT_Shadow_Flower.png|By Walter20210 Berry Shooter BERRY SHOOTER PVZ2.png|PVZ2 Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Sun Pharaoh SUN PHARAOH PVZ2 ALMANAC.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Citrus Cactus CITRUS CACTUS PVZ2.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. CitrusCactusCRPVZ2.png|CR's Citrus Cactus, no need for permission Droplet Shooter PVZ1WaterPea.png|PVZ1 PVZA DROPLET SHOOTER.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PVZA Water-pea.png|PVZAS Zombies Zombie/Basic Zombie ZombiePvZ1.png|The zombie from PvZ1. PVZAZombie.png|The Zombie in PvZA. Basic Zombie2.png|The Basic Zombie. Mummy Zombie2.png|Mummy Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate Cowboy Zombie232.png|Cowboy Future Zombie2.png|Future Peasant Zombie2.png|Peasant DragonZombiePvZ2.png|(Fanmade) Dragon Flag Zombie FlagZombie3.png|PVZ1 Flagger.png|PvZA, note it has more hair than in PvZ1/2 Flag Zombie.png|PVZ2 Flag Mummy Zombie2.png Flag Pirate Zombie2.png Flag Cowboy Zombie2.png FutureFlager.png PeasantFlagZombie.png Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombie142757.png HQ-Conehead-Zombie.png Conehead.png Conehead Mummy2.png Conehead Pirate2.png WildWestConeheadCowboyPVZ2.png Future Conehead.png Conehead Peasant2.png DragonConeheadPvZ2.png Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie2.png PoleVaultingZombiePvZ2.png Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie2.png BucketheadPvZ2.png Buckethead Mummy2.png Buckethead Pirate2.png Buckethead Cowboy2.png BucketheadFromTheFuture.png BucketheadPeasant.png DragonBucketheadPvZ2.png Newspaper Zombie Newspaper Zombie2.png NewspaperZombiePvZ2.png Newnewslaler.png PVZIAT Newspaper Zombie.png Screen Door Zombie Screen Door Zombie2.png ZombieScreenDoor.png PVZ2 Screen Door Zombie.png Football Zombie Football Zombie2.png Football_Zombiez.png Footballs.png Disco Zombie Dancing Zombie2.png New-Dancing-zombie2.png PVZIAT Disco Zombie.png Backup Dancer Backup Dancer2.png NewBackupDanger.png PVZIAT Backup Dancer Zombie.png Ducky Tube Zombie Ducky Tube Zombie2.png PVZIAT Ducky Tube Zombie.png Snorkel Zombie Snorkelvampire.png PVZIAT Snorkel Zombie.png Zomboni Zomboni2.png Zomboni.png ZOMBONI.png Zombie Bobsled Team Bobsled Zombie (1).png Zombie Bobsled Team2.png Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Rider Zombie2.png Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Jack-in-the-Box Zombie2.png JITBPVZ2.png Balloon Zombie Balloon Zombie2123.png PVZIAT Balloon Zombie.png Digger Zombie Digger Zombie2.png Digger Zombie PvZ2 (1).png DiggerZombiePvZ2.png Pogo Zombie Pogo Zombie2.png PVZIAT Pogo Zombie.png Zombie Yeti Zombie Yeti.png Egyption Treasure Yeti.png Pirate_Treasure_Yeti.png YetiPvZ2.png Yeti bonus.png Chinese Treasure Yeti2.png Bungee Zombie Bungee Zombie2.png Bungeecord!!!.png BungeeZombiePvZ2.png Ladder Zombie Ladder Zombie2.png PVZ2LadderZombie.png Catapult Zombie Catapult Zombie2.png PVZ2CATAPULTZOMBIE.jpg Gargantuar Gargantuar2.png Gargantuars.png Vase_Gargantuar2.png Mummified Gargantuar2.png Gargantuar Pirate2.png GargantuarCowboy.png Gargantuar Prime2.png Dark Ages Gargantuar2.png Han_Bronze2.png Qigong_Bronze2.png Knight_Bronze2.png Anniversary_Gargantuar.png Christmas_Gargantuar2.png Easter_Gargantuar2.png PVZIAT Space Gargantuar.png DragonGargPvZ2.png Imp Impy.png Imps.png Imp Mummy2.png Imp Pirate Zombie2.png BullRiderimp.png Bug Bot Imp2.png Imp Monk Zombie2.png ImpDragon.png Cat Imp.png Dr. Zomboss Dr. Zomboss2.png 131px-Zombot3.png PVZ2ZOMBOSS.png PVZ2ZOMBOT.jpg Zombot Sphinx-inator5.png Zombot Plank Walker5.png Zombot War Wagon5.png Zombot Tomorrow-tron2.png ZombotDarkDragonPvZ2.png Trash Can Zombie Trash Can Zombie2.png PVZIAT Food Barrel Zombie.png Category:Content